


X-Men Evolution: Echo

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: A group of people with extraordinary powers use them to fight those who have powers like them, but use those powers for evil. The powers are a result of a mutation in their DNA and this group is known as the X-Men. They live among those, hidden in plain sight, who are human.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Strategy X

A football game is taking place at Bayville high as the home team receives support from the students of their school. During the game, the home's team quarterback, Duncan Matthews, makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by Jean Grey.

"Duncan Matthews does it again, this time with a quarterback keeper. The Bayville Hawks seem to have this one wrapped up with time running out." The Announcer said.

Meanwhile, sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game, with his friend Thea Allen who had blue eyes, brunette hair, and lightly tanned skin, while he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on.

"Oh, man. My cash." He said but when he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet, Scott taps Thea on the shoulder and points to the hand, "Hey, check it. Looks like someone's taking up a collection."

"Come on, Scott, let's go tell the cops," Thea said as she gets up from the bleacher, but Scott grabs her arm.

"Hold that option open. Got another one," Scott told her and got up from the bleachers.

"Scott, what are you doing?" She asked

"I'm just gonna investigate," He answered and headed underneath the bleachers with Thea closed behind him. When they were underneath the bleachers, they saw Todd "Toad" Tolansky being held up by the collar of his shirt against a wooden beam by Duncan.

"Shut up, frog face!" Duncan barked

"Let's crush him, Dunc!" One of the two football players said.

"Let's not, Dunc," Scott said, making both his and Thea's presence known to them, "Just chill. The wallets are still there."

"Why don't we have him give back the cash?" Thea suggested, "No harm done."

"Yeah. Yeah," Toad agreed and took out the money he stole, "See? Here's the money."

"What do you care about this scuzzo, Summers? Allen?" Duncan asked.

"Not much."Scott answered, "But I'm not crazy about three against one either. So how about we settle this peacefully?"

"I think me and my buds are gonna squash this slimeball. So you and your stupid "sunglasses at night" can just bail." Duncan then throws Toad to the muddy ground. Scott lowers his glasses just enough to see a bright red glow.

Thea spotted it and said, "Scott, not here."

"I said, knock it off!" Scott said as he grabbed a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players.

His friends help Ducan up by one of them notices that Toad is escaping, "Hey! He's getting away!" One of them said and they both dropped Duncan before going after Toad.

After falling to the muddy ground, Duncan gets up, "Big mistake, Summers. You too, Allen," He tells them angrily as Scott gets into a fighting stance, and Duncan lunges at Scott

Jean arrives and calls out, "Scott, no!" He looks at her, being distracted, Duncan takes this opportunity and socks him across the brow.

"Scott!" Both Jean and Thea call out as Scott is flown back and hits a beam knocking his glasses off and opens his eyes. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field.

While Jean was a safe distance, Thea used her telekinesis to put a shield around her to protect herself from the blast and the falling debris.

"It's too hot to touch, at least with my hands," Jean said as she approached the burning beams and lifts them with her telekinesis finding Scott's glasses. She soon finds Scott still under the bleachers as he sits with his eyes closed after losing his glasses and gives them to him.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Jean," He said before looking at the damage, "Oh, wow. I-"

"I know," Jean interrupts him, meaning that she knew he didn't mean to do it.

Thea then towards them as she puts her shield down, "Look we better get going before someone gets suspicious, Jean you should head over to Duncan and make sure he's alright," She tells them.

Meanwhile, Duncan was tended to by medics.

"Take it easy, son. Try not to move." One of the EMTs said as he took off Duncan's helmet and shines a light in his eye.

"What happened here?" The police officer asked Duncan.

"My head. Can't remember," He answered

"Concussion," The EMT stated, "He's been hit hard.

The officer then looks at the fire at the site of the explosion with suspicion,"It looks to me like-," He stopped mid-sentence, Elena smiled knowing that it was a telepathic signal from the nearby Rolls Royce was her Dad, Charles Xavier, "Of course. Must've been a leak in that propane tank."

The EMTs placed Duncan on a gurney preparing to put him in the ambulance Jean walked over.

"Duncan, are you all right?" Jean asked.

"Hey, Jean. Yeah, you know me. Skull like concrete," He lightly taps his head before wincing in pain, "Ow."

"You poor baby." She comforts him.

As Jean tended to Duncan and went in the ambulance with him, Toad came to a jealous Scott and a calm Thea.

"Thanks," He said to them for stopping Duncan, "Really, you know?"

"Yeah," Was all Scott said before he and Thea walk off, heading to his convertible and heading home to the institute. After they left, Toad devoured a fly via his tongue revealing him to be a mutant as he hops away.

* * *

The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Elena, in her true form, was meditating in her room when she heard her Dad's voice.

" _Elena, could you come down here?" He asked telepathically, " There's someone I want to introduce."_

" _Sure, I'll be down there in a second," She answered._

" _Good, we'll be in the study."_

Elena then uncrossed her legs to touch the ground from her levitating meditation stance. She walked down the stairs and into the study that is near the front door when Elena enters the study she sees that her Dad, accompanied by a stranger dressed in overcoats.

"Ah, Elena, thank you for coming. We're just waiting for Scott and Jean, " Xavier said.

"We're heading out, professor," Scott said as he and Jean were walking down from upstairs.

"Just a moment, you two," Xavier told them, "Come here."

Once they were in the study, Xavier began introductions.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is Kurt Wagner," He gestured to the stranger in overcoats, "He arrived late last night."

"Hey, Kurt. This is Jean. I'm Scott," He gestured to Jean and then himself before holding out his hand," How you doing?" Causing Kurt to back away from Scott.

"Kurt, you're among friends here," Charles reassured.

Both Jean and Scott had expressions of shock on their faces as Kurt's blue three-fingered shakes Scott's hand, "Hello," Kurt said.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset. Right, Scott?" Xavier scowled Scott.

"So you heard about last night."

"Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels."

"It was a bad situation, and there was an accident. I'm sorry," Scott admitted.

"I know. Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered. But you must be more careful, Scott. This is exactly why I asked Elena to watch over you at school."

"Come on, professor! I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!," He taps on his temples, " What do you want from me?"

"Control, Scott. That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here. Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam." Xavier explained.

"Cool," Kurt said with a smile as he removed his hood revealing that he was blue and had pointed ears.

"How about you, Kurt? Got a special gift that brought you here?" Jean asked, Kurt then demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott.

"Maybe," Kurt said.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in. We can talk more tonight." Xavier tells them.

* * *

Later at Bayville High, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag.

Thea walks up to him, "Listen, Scott, I'll try to talk to dad after school about last night."

"Don't worry about it Thea, but thanks." He closed his locker and Toad was behind the door.

"Yo, Summers. Allen. What's up?" Toad said before jumping above the lockers.

Both Scott and Thea look left and right to check if the halls were clear, "That's quite a jump," Scott complimented.

"Like it?" Toad asked, "Surprised you could see it through them smokies of yours. Here, let me help." He then snatched away Scott's glasses with his tongue.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Summers? Afraid to open your eyes?" Toad pestered him

"Obviously we both know what'll happen if I do. Now give me back my shades before I go nuclear on you. You got it." Scott told Toad before he was handed back his glasses which were now covered in slime.

"Well, as you can see, you and me got something in common."

"Yeah. Now we're both slimy." Scott said as he wiped the slime off his glasses.

"No. I mean, we ain't like other people." Toad concluded, jumps off the lockers and behind Scott and Thea.

"And your point is?" Scott asked.

"I just want to talk, "Toad then jump back on the lockers and hangs on, "You know, get to know each other better, especially you beautiful," He said to Thea, before snapping Scott's lunch off the floor with his tongue and eating it, "You know, maybe do lunch."

"We'll think about it," Scott said, then he and Thea left.

"Sure. You think about it, Summers. I got other stuff to do, " Toad then jumped out of a window.

When they reached the cafeteria, they went over to the payphones to tell the professor about Toad.

"Hello, Scott. Elena," Xavier greeted.

"Man, professor. You know it always weirds me out when you do that."

"Sorry. What are you calling about? Xavier asked.

"One of the students here, he's kind of like us," Scott replied

"Yes. Todd Tolansky,"

"You know him?" Scott asked

"Cerebro just got a reading. He must be using his powers openly now."

"Anyway, he's not the kind of guy I'd want to share a room with. I mean, to put it bluntly, he's got the personal hygiene of a dead pig." Scott expressed his distaste in recruiting Toad.

"We cannot turn our backs on anyone, Scott. You know that." Xavier told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"So should I bring him in? Thea asked.

"No need, Elena," Xavier tells her, " Speak with you later."

They then ended the call and carried on with their school day. When the day ended Scott, Thea, and Jean returned to the Institute, and as they entered the Institute, Elena returned to her normal form before Xavier communicated with her telepathically.

"Elena, could you audition someone with Storm for me?" He asked.

"No problem," Elena answered, " I assume that the one that will be auditioned is Todd Tolansky."

"Yes, he should be here later. I want you and Storm to get ready."

"Of course, " She said and left to put on her X-men suit and then joined Storm for the audition.

* * *

Later that night, Toad, in his battle uniform, slipped through the gates of the Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm and Elena spotted him and used their powers to create rain above him. As the lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his run, he was further attacked by Storm and Elena, who was willing to attack him with more thunder and lightning as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Institute after being sent in by Elena's telekinesis and Storm's wind. Soon Storm and Elena fly in the Institute.

"Yes. Tolansky is indeed gifted. He could be one of us," Xavier said as Storm and Elena walk up to him.

"Sometimes, professor, I feel your good heart blinds even you from the truth," Storm claims.

Then they saw Kurt and Toad chasing each other down the hall and , in the process, knocking things over.

"This test is over. Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X-gene," Xavier announces, " He's welcome to join us if he so desires."

"Only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head," Toad said before proceeding to attack Kurt.

The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleported himself and Toad. Elena then used her telepathy to find them and her breath hitched when she found them in the danger room.

"Father, they're in the danger room," She informs Xavier.

He then uses his telepathy to contact Jean and Scott, "Scott! Jean! Nightcrawler and Toad have teleported into the Danger Room!"

Xavier, Storm, and Elena rushed to the danger room control room.

Xavier went over to the controls, "Security code override: Priority X. Voiceprint: Charles Xavier."

"Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds," The computer announced.

"Now I get it. It's a training area," Kurt realized and then teleported onto one of the machines," Watch. I just pull the plug and, " When he pulled out the plug it caused the machine to attack Scott and Toad. Storm flies down and destroys the machine, and the danger room then went into shutdown.

"Forget this, man. I've seen enough. I am out of here," Toad then ran out of the danger room.

"Tolansky!," Scott tries to stop him, "Sorry, professor. I couldn't stop him."

"It's all right, Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us." Xavier said.

"I blew it too, professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful. But I guess I just don't belong here," Kurt then teleported out of the danger room.

"Nightcrawler, wait!"

"No sweat, professor. I'll take care of it," Scott went off to find Kurt and convenience him to stay.

Toad jumped out the window he crashed into a table and landed on the ground, and as he shook it off he encountered Logan, whose claws came out of his knuckles.

"Going somewhere, bub?" He asked as he was ready to attack a cowering Toad.

Using the power she gained from Kurt, Elena teleport herself and Xavier to a balcony of the study.

"No, Logan," Xavier urged, gaining logan's attention," Let him go."

Logan retracts his claws and steps aside. Without a second thought Toad left as fast as he could.

"I came back here because I smelled trouble brewing," Logan said before sniffing the air, "Of course, maybe it was just stink boy there."

"I wish it was. Welcome home, old friend. We've missed you." Xavier said as Logan tips his hat as he smiles back at him.

Elena flies down and wraps her arms around him, and he wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"It's good to have you back, Logan," She said with a smile.

"It's good to be back," He smiles back.

The two walked inside the institute and everyone were in the foray welcoming Kurt to the X-Men and then took notice of Logan and Elena.

"Logan, I would like to introduce our newest X-Men, Kurt Wagner," Xavier said as he gestured to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Logan greeted

"Nice to meet you too and call me Nightcrawler," Kurt said.


	2. The X-Impulse

Sometime during the night, Elena was awakened by a telepathic message from her father.

_ "Elena prep the blackbird. There's a young girl who's abilities have been activated." _

_ "Sure. Who is the girl?" _

_ "Her name is Kitty Pryde, she's fifteen, and she lives in Northbrook, Illinois," He answered. _

_ "Just let me get dressed first." _

_ "I'll see you then." _

Elena removed the arm from around her waist and the cover before swinging her legs to sit on the edge of the bed and stretched out her arms and yawned. 

Logan wakes up, "Where are you going?" 

"Illinois. There's a girl there whose abilities just activated, and Dad wants me to go get the blackbird ready, and sorry about waking you up,``she replied. 

"Don't worry about it and just come back in one piece, alright?"

"Alright and call me if you need me," Elena smiled before kissing him on the cheek, and he went back to sleep. Elena showered, brushed her teeth and hair before she went over to her closet and took out her outfit. 

Elena went down to the hanger and prepped the blackbird for the trip. Sometime later, Her dad and Jean came down, and they were off. While traveling in the Blackbird, Jean asks questions.

“Why just me and Elena? Why not all of us?” She asked. 

“Because you and Elena are the ones who can connect with this girl,” Xavier answered. 

“I hope so. But how are we handling the other kid Cerebro spied out? The one in the foster home.”

“Yes. Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that. I'd like you and Elena to focus on Kitty's parents. Remember, you're models of what we're offering them. No pressure.,” He told them.

“And to think I passed up a nice, relaxing midterm for this,” Jean muttered. 

The three arrived at the girl's home and talked to her parents. 

“What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?” Kitty’s mom asked. 

“Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions-”

“Excuse me, miss,” Kitty’s dad interrupted Jean,” You can talk to us out here.”

“Very well. I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?” Xavier asked. 

“Last night is none of your business! Please, just leave us alone,” Kitty’s dad said before he and his wife went into their house and shut the door behind them. 

“Next time let's just call and get hung up on. Less hassle,” Jean suggested. 

“You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school,” Xavier told them. 

After arriving at Kitty's school, Jean and Elena found her outside at the track field with her gym class. Kitty then runs off towards the school and bumping into Jean before moving around them and running off. They follow her into the school's auditorium, and they saw her phasing her hand through a bowl on the floor. 

“Kitty? Kitty, are you all right?” Elena asked.

“That rah-rah Riley a friend of yours? Because I had nothing to do with what happened in the sandpit,” Kitty told them as he got up and walked back to one of the fake walls, and picked up the mask hanging on the wall.

“We know. And we’re not Riley's friends,” Elena told her. 

“Well, you two look like you'd be her friends,” Kitty said before holding the mask up to her face. 

“Kitty. There's no need for masks,” Jean told her, as she and Elena walked onto the stage, and Kitty put the mask down. 

“Kitty, we know what's going on,” Elena insisted. 

“You, like, don't know anything! And neither does that creepy guy out there!” 

“Who, Lance? Forget about him. This is about you. You and your wonderful new gift.”

“I don't have any gifts,” Kitty scoffed at Jean, “ Just a curse.”

“Only if you let it be. I'd like to help you understand it. Together-” 

“Look, I don't want any of this!” Kitty interrupted, “It's like, hard enough just being normal, you know?

“Kitty, I want you to watch me for a second. Please?” Elena asked before levitating the mask out of Kitty’s hands and back onto the wall. 

“How'd you do that?” She asked. 

“The same way you can pass through walls. Just like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power, and many more along the way. And trust me, I hated it too," Elena said. 

“I don't believe you! This is a trick!”

“No. No, you do believe me. I know because of one of my other abilities. I can read your thoughts."

“No! Stay out of my head! No!” Kitty shouted before running out of the auditorium. 

“Kitty, wait!” Jean said. 

A hand on Jean’s shoulder turns her around to face Lance Alvers, the other mutant Xavier told them about. 

“Piece of advice, red, curly. I'm the only friend that girl's gonna need. And I'll be teaching her what's what. So you just back yourself off,” He threatened them before walking off. They went outside and sat on a bench before calling Xavier and told him about what had happened. 

"Sounds like Lance could be trouble," Xavier said, "If he bonds with Kitty, we may not be able to reach her."

"I agree. And he is reaching her," Jean told him. 

"You and Elena have to stay with it, Jean. I don't want to lose her. Whatever obstacles get in the way, remember they can be overcome. Xavier out."

The call ended, and they went around the school looking for Kitty. Eventually, they found her with Lance, and they phased into the school's office. 

Elena telepathically communicated with her father and told him of what had happened and he said that he would inform Kitty's parents. Not long after Jean and Elena changed into their X-men uniforms, Xavier showed up and Kitty's parents soon after. They got out of their car and ran up to them.

"Where is she?" Kitty's dad asked. 

"She broke into the office," Jean told them. 

"She's never done anything like this before!" Kitty's mom said. 

"Elena, Jean, go with them. I'll catch up," Xavier told them. 

Jean and Elena run off into the school with Kitty's parents. When they reached the office, Kitty's dad opens the door, and they see Kitty struggling to free her wrist from Lance's grip.

"Let go of my daughter!" Kitty's dad told Lance before running to him. 

"Far enough, old man!" He then uses his powers to topple a bookcase on top of him. 

"No, stop!" Kitty said as she tried to get out of his grip. 

"They're just gonna confuse you, Kitty. We're out of here!" Lance said, before creating a hole in the wall.

"Kitty, please. We can work through this together," Her mom said to her. 

"Let go of me!" 

"We're in control now. We make our own way," Lance told her. 

Jean uses her powers to remove the bookshelf off of Kitty's dad, and her mom helps him up. 

“Kitty, I've pushed you to this, I know. I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm learning. Just like you are,” He told her. 

“Daddy?” Kitty cries a little at her dad’s words. 

“Forget them! Come on! I'm bringing this place down!” Lance then uses her powers to topple the ceiling. Jean and Elena use this telekinesis to form a shield around them and Kitty’s parents from the debris. 

“You called your gift a curse. If you go with him, I guarantee you it will be,” Elena told her. 

“Please, Kitty. Listen to her!” Kitty’s mom begged. 

“Sweetheart, we love you,” Kitty’s dad told her. 

“They're too late! You're with me now!” Lance grips her arm and starts to drag Kitty along with him through his escape route.

“No! I'm not!” Kitty phases her arm through his hand and runs to her parents.  Lance then becomes furious, creating a large tremor that accidentally causes the ceiling to fall in around her, then quickly leaves. Soon, the building collapses but bounces off Jean and Elena’s shield. 

_ “Jean, your powers. Use your powers,” Xavier told her.  _

_ “I'm trying. It's too much,” She said, struggling.  _

_ “I'll assist. Keep your mind clear.” _

_ “But Kitty-” _

_ “Keep your mind clear,” Xavier repeated.  _

_ "Don't worry Jean I'll help you," Elena told her. _

“No! Kitty,” Kitty’s mom cried. 

“My little girl,” Kitty’s dad held his wife closer. 

As Kitty's parents are still grieving over the apparent loss of their daughter, Kitty phases through the rubble. Kitty’s parents are overcome with joy as they see her alive and well, and Kitty walks over to them. 

“Kitty. Oh, Kitty,” Kitty’s mom said as she and her husband hug her. 

“Okay. Like, everybody grab onto me. I'll get us out,” Kitty said. They all, except for Elena, place a hand on Kitty and phase out of the rubble, and walk to Xavier. 

“Yes, Kitty. It is a gift. And you've used it well,” Xavier told her. 

“Mom, I'm so sorry. And, Daddy, these people, they, like, want to help me. I trust them.”

“I know, sweetie. And so do I,” He told Kitty, “Professor, I think we have some things to talk about.”

“Yes, we do,” Xavier agreed. 

After talking with Kitty's parents, Kitty went up to her room and packed some of her things before heading back down and hugged her parents' goodbye. Xavier, Jean, Elena, and Kitty got onto the blackbird and flew back to the Institute. While Jean and Xavier helped Kitty get sorted out and introduced her to everyone, Elena headed upstairs to her room. Using her new ability, She phases through the door and sees Logan lying on the bed, exhausted. 

"Rough day?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah, something like that."

"Let me guess: Sabertooth, "Logan nodded yes, Elena sighed," You know you could have called me for help, you know?"

"Yeah, but I handled it," Logan told her. 

"I believe you mean: You, Scott, and Kurt handled it," She corrected. 

"And I don't even need to know how you figured that out."

"One of the downsides of dating a telepath is that you can never lie," Elena smiled as she laid down on the bed beside Logan, "Let's go to sleep. We can deal with Sabertooth in the morning."

The two closed their eyes and fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rouge Recruit

In the danger room control room, everyone watches the monitors as Logan dressed like a ninja sneaks into the institute via the air ducts. When he drops in the attic from the air duct, he is met by Storm, who summons a gust of wind causing a window to open, but he then escapes by going back into the air ducts. Storm then sends a flash flood into the air ducts, flushing Logan into the danger room. 

Storm joins them in the control room and speaks through the intercom, “You look a little flushed, and the forecast isn't good.”

He lunges at her and is frozen. While breaking out of his frosty confinement, "Now, that was cold."

"Then let's warm you up," Storm then nods her head, signaling Elena to press a button. A machine comes out of the wall and fires a laser at Logan. He manages to dodge the laser, lands on top and plunges his claw in it causing it to explode. Logan is sent flying back and is able to land on his feet. 

“Gotta connect first. Got any other party tricks?" Logan asked. 

Elena presses another button. A machine comes out from the center of the floor. Three claws come out from it and begin to rotate at a high speed. Logan dodges the claws before he gets to the center and digs his claws in and shreds the wires. 

"Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine," Xavier said as the machine powers down.

Logan removes his mask and says, "Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo." He then walks to the elevator to join them in the control room. 

"Is that demo as in "demolish" or "demonstration"? What was the point?" Scott asked. 

"The point of this, Scott, was to teach you about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems," Elena replied. 

"That's right, bub. And I'd say ours needs a little work," Logan said as he walks into the room. 

"That was tight. I give it two thumbs up," Kurt said cheerfully, hanging upside down with his tail wrapped around something on the ceiling. 

"The vents were pretty easily breached. We'll need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poison gas sprayers," Logan suggested. 

“Wolverine,” Storm said in a stern tone.

"All right. All right. Knockout gas, then."

"Honestly Logan, why do you have to choose the more violent route of things?" Elena asked. 

"Is it just me, or is anyone else, like, seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asked, but everyone just looked at her, "Oh, right. It's just me? Great."

"Relax, Kitty. You'll be fine," Kurt teleports sitting to her left, "We're right beside you," he teleports to her right Popcorn?" he offered, "Oops. Sorry. Next time, I'll honk before I port."

"Whatever. Look, guys, it's late.

If it's no biggie to you I'm gonna, like, drop out," Kitty said as she phased through the floor. 

"She's fully not into the fuzzy dude, not that I really blame her," Kurt hangs his head low. 

Jean places a hand on his shoulder, "She just needs time, Kurt. She'll come around."

Xavier comes into the control room and tells them, "X-Men, we have an emergency. Scott, get the Blackbird prepped for launch. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team."

"Yes, sir. What's the mission?" He asked. 

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well. X- Men, we have a rogue."

Kurt flys the blackbird on their way to Caldecott County, Mississippi. 

"Stealth mode stable. Leveling off at 10,000 feet," Kurt said. 

"Steady. Now hold it right there. And you've got it! Nice job, Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet," Scott told him. 

"Thanks," Kurt sits back and takes his hands off the steering and uses his feet instead. 

"Or maybe not. I've logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're clear through t Jackson. Then we'll take the van." 

"Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott," Xavier told him.

"Scott seems so, like, together. So cool, and he's kind of cute," Kitty told Jean. 

"Cute?" Jean questioned, "Stiff, maybe. Exacting, definitely. But You know, from a certain angle."

Kurt then teleports outside on the front of the Blackbird. However, he loses his footing and begins to fall, teleporting into the Blackbird and falling on Kitty. 

"The Blackbird is not the place to be fooling around. You'll frighten Kitty," Xavier told him. 

"Sorry, Kitty," Kurt apologized. 

"Just, like, stay away from me!" Kitty exclaimed. She unbuckles from her seat and walks up to the front with Scott. 

"Kids," Logan utters in annoyance. 

After landing, the X-men took a van to the hospital where Cody is at to extract information from him about Rouge. The X-men sit in the van while Elena goes into the hospital disguised as a nurse. 

"This really necessary?" Logan asked. 

"Yes, Logan. The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our rogue. But he's unconscious, and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside."

Xavier then telepathy and sees the Elena is in Cody's room. Cody's parents standing by his side, while his friend paces. 

As Elena walks up to Cody his friend starts to ask questions, "He'll be okay, right? You'll help him?"

"Yes, we will," Elena answered, she places her hand on Cody's forehand and sends information to Xavier. 

A while later, Elena, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan look around for the girl in an alley between apartment buildings. 

"So does this, like, bite, or what?" Kitty asked. 

"The prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint so keep looking," Logan said as he looked in a dumpster he sniffs, but soon catches another sent and sniffs and walks away from the dumpster. 

"Vhat? Got a scent?" Kurt asked. 

"Yeah. I smell fear."

They followed Logan to where he smelt the fear and soon found the girl with a blind woman. The girl looks at them and runs away. 

"That's gotta be her!" Logan said before they chase after her. 

"Please leave me be!" The girl cried as she climbed over a high fence. 

Kurt teleports in front of Logan and says, "Volverine, wait! She seems to be terrified by you. Let me try."

"Okay, kid. Just don't mess up. Capisce?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll go find the prof. And, squirt, put on your best face," Kurt gives two thumbs up before turning on his image inducer, "No sense freaking the poor kid out any more than she already is. And keep an eye on the half-pint here."

"Hey!" Kitty said, take offense at what Logan had said. 

"He gives nicknames to everyone," Elena told her, "You should hear mine"

"I'll stay with them," Elena told Logan. She and Kitty phase through the fence that the girl had climbed over. 

"Half-pint." I'll show him," Kitty said. 

They look in front of them and saw Kurt talking with the girl.

"She doesn't look so tough to me," Kitty said, she lunges at the girl. and pins her down.

"Kitty, no!" Kurt and Elena shouted. 

Soon the girl pushed Kitty off of her. Kurt rushes over to the girl, she struggles to get Kurt's hands off her arms, but accidentally turns off his image inducer. The girl shrieks before putting her ungloved hand on Kurt's face. She teleports away as Kurt is rendered unconscious and collapses. Kitty gets off the ground and Elena rush over to Kurt. 

"Nightcrawler?! Nightcrawler! Kurt! Kurt!" Kitty shouted as she nudged him, "Say something, Kurt, please! Tease me, scare me, anything! Oh, please don't be dead."

Elena kneels down and finds a pulse on Kurt's neck, "Kitty, clam down, he's alive. Everything is going to be okay. I want you to contact my father and tell him what happened, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to stay here with Kurt. I'm going to find the girl," Elena told her before teleporting away. She stopped teleporting when she heard her father's voice. 

_ "Elena, the girl is in a cemetery. I'll-" _

_ "Don't worry I have her sent, just focus on getting the others there," _ She interrupted before teleporting. 

Elena waits at the entrance of the cemetery until Jean, Scott, and Storm arrive. 

"She's in there. She's also scarred and confused," Elena told them," Jean, I want you to go in first and calm her down. Hopefully with Kurt's memories she'll trust us." 

Jean nods before walking over to the girl. 

"Hi," Jean greeted. 

"Do? Do I know you?" The girl asked, " Oh, these memories. I'm so confused."

"Yeah, I know. I can relate to what you're going through."

"Jean. You're Jean Grey. You're like the others!" The girl gets up off the ground and backs away from Jean. 

"Relax. If you know who I am, then you know I won't hurt you. Look, it's tough to go it solo. Hey, zero pressure, but if you want to talk more you can reach me anytime with this communicator," Jean opens her hand and uses her telekinesis to levitate the communicator to the girl.

She takes it and says, "Latest fashion accessory, huh?"

Storm, Scott, and Elena walk over. Storm says, "We all have one."

The girl looks at Storm and says, "You! You.No. You won't take me! 

"No, wait!" Scott said as he tries to go after her, but he trips and falls in a puddle. 

"I don't get it. We were connecting and then," Jean looked to Storm. 

"Then she saw me," She said, "For some reason, she's afraid of me."

"Well, she looked pretty beat. She can't have gone far," Scott said before they start looking around the cemetery. 

Scott and Elena eventually came across a mausoleum. The girl came running out and bumped into Scott. She looked at him terrified before pushing him away. Scott landed in a puddle and accidentally fired an optic blast, hitting an electric tower. She runs back inside as Elena rushes over to Scott. 

"Careful, Scott," Elena said as she helped him up. She looks up and sees the girl falling. Elena teleports up to the girl and grabs hold of her before teleporting to the ground. 

She looks at Elena and pushes her away and gets free from her grasp. 

Storm comes behind her and asks, "Child, what is it? We are your friends."

The girl grabs Storm's arm. Scott runs over and asks, "Hey, what's with the effects? Oh, no! No!"

They look at the girl and see that she is rising in the air with swirls of wind around her and lighting and thunder. As the winds get strong enough to break branches from the trees, Jean and Elena form a shield around them and Scott. 

"I can hold it off a little," Jean said. 

"Give it up," Scott told her, "She's got Storm's powers, but not her control."

Some of the tombs and mausoleums around them begin to crumble. 

Elena looks up and sees lighting striking the power lines," Jean, Scott, we need to help Storm. If those power lines hit the water she's fried." 

Elena and Jean brought down the shield, and they run over to Storm. Scott jumps in the water and grabs hold of her. Jean and Elena use their telekinesis to lift them up before a power tower hits the water. 

"I can't keep us up for long," Jean told them. 

"Don't Worry, Jean. Remember to clear your mind and focus," Elena told her. 

"Too much power. I can't control it. I have to-" The girl stresses before teleporting away. 

When she left the storm dispersed. Jean and Elena lowered themselves, Scott, and Storm to the ground. Once safely on the ground, Jean and Elena rush over to Scott and Storm. Soon, Xavier, Kitty, and Logan holding an unconscious Kurt approach them. 

"What do you think happened to the rogue?" Scott asked Xavier. 

"She's gone somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it," He answered, "But I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here."

"It was Mystique," Elena said, "I sensed her, but I didn't want to engage. Especially since she's a shapeshifter." 

"Then we have to go after her!" Kitty told them. 

"There's been enough damage done today. And the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. And we must first tend to our own," Xavier said as Storm and Kurt regain consciousness. 

Jean and Scott help Storm up, and Logan puts Kurt down. 

Kurt looks around at the damaged cemetery and says, "Looks like I missed quite a party."

"Kurt, you're all right!" Kitty happily exclaimed. She grabs hold of Kurt and helps him up as he almost falls, Easy, you fuzzy elf. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Fuzzy elf"? Scott mouthed in question. 

They all headed back to the Blackbird and went home.    
  



End file.
